


Remember When

by Try2CatchMe



Series: Sanctuary 'verse [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, see what i did there?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try2CatchMe/pseuds/Try2CatchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's something supernatural going on in this town. Weird deaths, but they seem to follow some sort of moral code..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I've LOVE some feedback on this chapter. I'm super proud of it because I tried something new, so if you could just drop me a comment telling me what you thought, I'd love you forever!

**_[You have one unheard message… First unheard message: November 3rd, 10:17 PM:]_** _“ADAM! I don’t know what you’re playing at you bastard, but you did_ not _just take off in the middle of the night and leave me here! Yeah, I found my family, but I was never going to_ ditch _you, you melodramatic little shit! For someone who really never wants to be like his brothers, you sure are jumping on the martyr bandwagon really quickly. And I’ll tell you another thing-" **[Message archived for: 14 days.]**_

**_SAM [11/3 11:36pm]:_** _  
_Adam, Alfie called us. You don’t have to be alone in this, man, talk to us. We can help.

**_SAM [11/7 5:59pm]:_** _  
_Come on, you need someone watching your back.

**_DEAN [11/16 2:33am]:_**  
at.least letsu know if yuor aalive

**_DEAN [11/16 3:47pm]:_** _  
_Okay, drunk texting one of my little brothers, not my finest hour. Seriously, though. Text, call, send us a fucking postcard or a carrier pigeon, just so we’re not thinking you’re dead in a ditch somewhere.

**_DEAN [11/23 7:14pm]:_**  
Thanks.

**_SAM [11/23 7:30pm}:_** _  
_Got your moose postcard, you’re a regular comedian. Jackass.

**_[You have two unheard messages… First unheard message: November 26th, 7:59 PM:]_** _“Hey, Adam. It’s Elise. It’s Thanksgiving, you know. You’re supposed to be here. You were supposed to come back. So, I’ve decided, for every holiday you miss, I’m setting fire to something you love. Say goodbye to your Harry Potter books!”_ **_[Message skipped]_**

**_[Next message: November 26 th, 8:03 PM:]_** _“It’s Griffin. I was able to save_ The Prisoner of Azkaban _and_ The Goblet of Fire, _but God help you if you miss Christmas.” **[Message archived for: 14 days]**_

**_ALFIE [12/4 4:09pm]:  
_** Okay, I’m still pissed. But still. I want to hear from you. I’m living with Matt at his apartment now if you want to swing by or something. I don’t know.

**_ALFIE [12/6 4:13pm]:_** _  
_I even have a room at my mom’s house now. Would you believe my dad told them I was dead too? And my stepdad doesn’t seem so bad either. You know, for a stepdad.

**_ALFIE [12/14 5:36pm]:_** _  
_I got your letter. I’m glad you’re still looking for him.

**_[You have one unheard message… First unheard message: December 25th, 12:01 AM:]_** _“It’s Christmas and you’re not here and I’ve had a_ lot _of eggnog. I don’t want to set anything on fire. I just want you to come home. You’ve already missed too many Christmases.”_ **_[Message archived for: 14 days]_**

**_SAM [12/25 12:00pm]:_** _  
_Merry Christmas.

**_ALFIE [12/25 12:47pm]:_**  
For my Christmas present, I want you to show up for New Years.

**_DEAN [12/25 11:39pm]:_**  
In Lubbock, Texas, there’s this really ugly black and pink statue just off the freeway. I buried some stuff under it for you to swing by and pick up whenever you’re in the area. Merry Christmas.

**_ALFIE [1/2 12:01am]:_** _  
_I hate you.

**_[You have one unheard message… First unheard message: January 23rd, 6:30 PM:]_** _“I’ve been told it is bad form to interfere in ‘family matters’, but it has been two months since you contacted your brothers and they are beginning to get worried.”_ **_[Message archived for: 14 days]_**

**_DEAN [1/24 6:17pm]:_** _  
_WHY DID YOU SEND ME A ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRANDPA’ CARD, YOU BRAT?

**_SAM [1/24 6:20pm]:_**  
That’s Dean’s way of saying ‘thanks for remembering’. But how did you know it was his birthday?

**_CHARLIE [1/24 8:00pm]:_** _  
_I only saw from a distance, but Dean’s expression when he opened the card was /hilarious/. By the way, Sam’s birthday is the second of May. Also, you didn’t hear any of this from me.

**_[You have one unheard message… First unheard message: February 3rd, 5:47 PM:]_** _“It’s Alfie. I know you’re doing your whole ‘lone wolf’ thing, but enough is enough. I want to talk to you. And not via letters or texts. Either call me or come by. You have a week before I tell your brothers the password to turn on your phone’s GPS.”_ **_[Message skipped.]_**

****

* * *

 

Adam sighed, adjusting the way his phone sat between his ear and his shoulder while at the same time trying not to drop the bag of groceries in his hands.

Did Alfie even know his password? It was possible. He'd been there when Adam got his phone and set it up.

He set down the grocery bags on the little table in the motel room. He'd splurged a bit and gotten a room with a kitchenette. Honestly, he was sick and tired of road food. Cooking was always something he enjoying and he really needed some decent vegetables at this point.

It was something he'd do every so often, just do something with his hands for an hour or two. It really helped him calm down and stop imagining worst-case scenarios.

But now he had to call Alfie, it had been a week since he last checked his messages and three days since Alfie had called.

He put out a knife, a cutting board, and the vegetables before calling, trapping the phone between his face and his shoulder again so he could use both hands.

The phone only rang twice.

_"Oh thank God, I thought you were dead,_ I hate you. _"_

Adam smiled to himself, "Yeah, it's been a while."

_"I am going to kill you myself!"_

"That would be quite a feat, as I'm several hundred miles away."

_"I will find a way!!"_ Alfie took a few harsh breaths, _"Seriously. Don't do that again. I'm going insane here not knowing what's going on. The only reason Larry and Mom haven't tried to get me to go to therapy yet is, get this,_ they know your brothers. _"_

Adam almost dropped the knife, "You're shitting me."

_"I shit you not, apparently Larry got this genius idea to build a housing development on an unknown Indian burial ground. Several deaths later, the Winchester Initiative rolled into town. At first they thought Matt had something to do with it, he was really into bugs at the time and bugs were what was killing everyone. Nope. Indian burial ground."_

"Dude, our lives."

_"The world is so small I'm getting claustrophobic."_

"Heh," Adam put a pan on one of the burners and poured some olive oil into it from a little bottle he'd purchased, then went back to cutting vegetables, "We'll just ditch America once I find Samandriel. How does Canada sound?"

_"I hear Vancouver's nice this time of year."_ After a few beats of silence, _"You really love him don't you?"_

Wincing, Adam scraped the sliced vegetables into the pan, "Dude, come on."

_"You do not get to screw with me on this Adam. Truth or nothing."_

Adam sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I don't know. I mean, it's been months. I could totally be romanticizing my memory of him."

_"Please, you were ass over elbows for him since he grabbed your hand and said 'I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition'."_

"What are you, our fanclub?"

_"Yeah, I'm totally making a scrapbook of your precious moments. Matt can't stand that I get glitter everywhere._ "

Adam snorted, tossing some seasoning in the pan and distributing it evenly, "So everything going good with the family?"

_"I can't even tell you, man. It's like I stumbled into everything I never knew I wanted._ "

"Good, you deserve something good after the hand you got dealt."

_"Don't I know it. So what are you doing?_ "

"Cooking dinner."

_"Don't be a smartass."_

"I don't really have a plan, I'm just trying to get as much information as I can. On angels, demons, monsters, gods, demigods, witches, anything and everything. They're all crazy interconnected. The more I know the better. Currently all I know is that the good guys aren't always the good guys and the bad guys... well, they're usually the bad guys. So basically all I know is 'guilty until proven innocent'."

_"Smart_."

"Yeah. That's why I'm here. There's something supernatural going on in this town. Weird deaths, but they seem to follow some sort of moral code... here, let me get the paper." Leaving the skillet on a simmer, Adam wiped his hands and plucked the newspaper he'd picked up out of the paper bag he'd used to haul in the groceries.

"Here we go. Okay, first death- some guy found in a barrel in his backyard. Covered in animal scratches and hair, but no fatal wounds. Cause of death was drowning in, get this, rainwater. But the barrel was empty and it hasn't rained here in over a month. Did some research, come to find out this guy was the maladjusted, neighborhood psychopath-in-training; liked to drown strays in the barrel in his backyard whenever the rain filled it up."

_"... kinda rooting for the monster to be honest with you."_

"I know, right? Second death was this horrible school matron who still used corporal punishment. Liked to hit kids with rulers if they so much as looked at her strange. There's a bunch of alleged charges of things getting out of the realm of punishment and going straight to abuse, but nothing stuck because no one could prove anything. They think she was murdered with office supplies, though they're having a hell of a time proving it."

_"Those the only deaths?"_

"So far. I got here pretty fast. Whatever this thing is, it seems to not have to abide by any rules, which would make it pretty powerful. But it goes after people it deems bad and kills them in a way that's similar to their sins, so it has some kind of moral code, skewed though it may be. I don't want to try and stop it, I'm nowhere near that level. But maybe it has some information?"

_"Don't do anything stupid."_

"When do I ever?"

_"I'm going to assume that's rhetorical. And don't do anything incriminating. It sounds like this guy is fond of giving people their just desserts."_

"Heh, it does, doesn't it?"


End file.
